1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to foul removal and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling fouling in cooling water of a cooling water system.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that rust iron and inorganic salts may foul water systems and lead to very significant water system inefficiencies. These inefficiencies result in increased energy consumption and increased maintenance demands which, in turn, increase overall operational and maintenance costs by several orders of magnitude.
A conventional apparatus for generating ions within a water system comprises a water tank including a cylindrical tank interior, the tank interior including upper and lower tank portions, and the water tank further including a tank aperture at the upper tank portion whereby the tank interior is made accessible through the aperture and a side wall, a water inlet assembly, a water outlet assembly, and an ion generator including at least one anode and at least one cathode. Ions are generated.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of apparatus for removing fouling are constantly sought.